Burned Out
by Shitaka
Summary: Well everyone here it is, the final chapter. Which side will Angel choose? Can Angel survive her power? And can the students batlle against the brotherhood? All this and more in chapters 8&9. Now up a pic of Angel R
1. A New Fire

Chapter 1: A New Fire Mystique and Toad Finally succeeded in breaking into Magneto's prison cell and getting him out, but with Sabertooth gone the Brotherhood has a hole and are in need of someone new w/ great strong powers.  
  
We see a girl about 17 w/ chestnut brown hair and red eyes, shes looking at mirror and all the sudden there's like real flickering fire in her eyes. She quickly puts down the mirror when a blast of fire comes out of her fingers her house has caught fire and in being so scared she runs out of her New York apartment and heads down the street, she looks over her shoulder and sees a shadowy figure following her.  
  
"what do you want, I don't have any money"  
  
the figure keeps approaching and she keeps running, but shes not movie very fast because she wearing a short dress and heels, she turns around a corner and tears off her shoes and continues down the alley. The figure still follows  
  
"leave me alone. Go away. Help! Help! Somebody help me please! Go away"  
  
"I know what you are"  
  
"then leave me alone help!  
  
Then out of no where a red beam comes and hits the shadowy figure which we now see is Toad  
  
"Go away we saw her first"  
  
Scott looks at Toad  
  
"apparently not she's gone"  
  
Toad looks over his shoulder and sees Jean taking the girl in the x jet they pick up Scott and fly away  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The girl looks at Jean and Scott very scared like  
  
"who was that? And who are you and do I want to be with you or ump off this plane"  
  
Jean smiles  
  
"That was toad he's a member of the brotherhood nobody is really bad, but they like to fight we don't you'd rather be w/ us, we're the x-men"  
  
"so I'm a mutant then"  
  
"apparently, it'll be alright"  
  
"where are we going"  
  
"a place where you'll be safe, there are many ppl your age you'll make friends"  
  
They enter the X mansion and are greeted by Kitty(shadow cat) , Rogue, Bobby (ice man), and John (pyro.I think.but we'll call him that)  
  
Jean walks in first  
  
"hey, we have someone new, your age make her feel welcome, girls she'll be in your room"  
  
"hey I'm Kitty, I can phase through stuff all stuff, what's your name and power"  
  
"I'm Angel, I well from what I obsevered, uh I do something w/ fire I was practicing on the plane I can do a lot w/ it."  
  
John looks confused  
  
"hi I'm John, I got fire too"  
  
"I'll bet my power is best against yours"  
  
"yeah that'll be the day, I can control my power, and professor says my power is at its height"  
  
"is that so? Well hate to burst your bubble but come next week I'll be top fire" So where's are room?  
  
The girls walk away and Bobby smiles  
  
"So you like her, shes cute"  
  
"Cute maybe but a little high on herself, there's no way her power could be stronger than mine I've had mine longer"  
  
"so challenge she did say come next week, so beat her the day before prove her wrong"  
  
"you know what I think I will" 


	2. Fire VS Fire

Chapter2: FIRE VS. FIRE Day 2 at the mansion. We see Angel passing John in the hallway and she flicks her finger causing a marble size fireball that goes straight through the note John is reading and it's remaining flames burn the note  
  
"oh my what ever happened to that note, kinda hard to read, don't ya think? Can you even put the flames out"  
  
"No and I'll bet you can't either"  
  
"please that's easy just blow, but come outside and I'll show you"  
  
John and Angel go outside and face the woods, Angel puts her hands together and slowly pulls them apart making a fireball grow in size and she pulls her hands apart, when her reach is as far as it can be she releases the fir to the woods  
  
"what are you doing your gonna burn the whole forest down"  
  
"please, watch"  
  
We see Angel take in a lot of air the she blows and the fire goes away as if she blew out candles  
  
"now lets see you do that"  
  
"ok fine I can't"  
  
John goes back inside  
  
Day 3 at the mansion  
  
Angel talks to Kitty and Rogue  
  
"he just doesn't seem to realize despite how long he's had his powers mine are far more advanced"  
  
Rogue laughs  
  
"yeah but what you don't know is that no two mutants powers are the same, so though both your powers are fire how you use them are different"  
  
"so, I still think that I could kick his butt at a challenge, it may be because I don't like him but"  
  
John who was in the air duct hearing the whole conversation drops a water balloon on Angel and laughs  
  
Angel looks up and sees John  
  
"you little! Arggg that so wasn't funny, boy I'm gonna get you for that, just wait till I find you!"  
  
Day4 at the mansion  
  
"Hey Angel watcha doin"  
  
"hey Kitty, I'm just watching for John"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"when he comes around the corner, I'm gonna remove this plate that I placed over the air conditioner and it'll push him in the wall"  
  
"When are you two gonna stop going at each other like this?"  
  
"when one of us gets a new power or says the other is better, mainly him to me."  
  
John comes around the corner and Angel pulls the plate and like she said it gets blasted into the wall  
  
"and you got to me for a water balloon?"  
  
"But you gotta admit it was quite ingenious"  
  
"yeah whatever, I'll get you back"  
  
Day 5 at the mansion  
  
"Bobby hold this"  
  
John hands Bobby a rope, and ties the other end to a hook on the ground  
  
"what exactly are you doing and why am I holding a rope"  
  
"You'll see, here give the rope back"  
  
Angel comes from around the corner and John lets the rope go and a body dummy comes flying out of a tree and smacks Angel to the ground  
  
"and you think that was funny, it hurt"  
  
"getting thrown into the wall hurts to Angel"  
  
"Bobby you let him do this"  
  
"I didn't let him to anything I just didn't stop him"  
  
"information flash, same difference"  
  
Day6 at the mansion  
  
Angel approaches John w/ her lunch tray  
  
"alright, I have had enough of this shit from you, you wanna stop mine being better than you, then lets go"  
  
"you're challenging me?"  
  
"Well let's see I am talking to you unless your to scared to be beaten by a girl"  
  
"I accept your challenge and you'll be the one who lost"  
  
A kid eating lunch stands up  
  
"Power Fight!!!!"  
  
Everyone goes and surround angel and John to watch the battle  
  
Angel puts her hands together and starts small and throws soft ball size fire ball, John then throws about 6 baseball size ones, Angel makes a bowling ball size one and rolls it on the ground John flips over it, John gets a fireball in his hand about the size of a volleyball and throws it while spinning causing a Ferris wheel shaped attack of 10 fireball, Angel cartwheels out of the way, then the fir comes back to her eyes and grows in her hair she spins in circles causing the fire from her hair to cause a wall around John, then she fires from her eyes, john flips over the fire wall and dodges the fireballs, Angel comes through the fire and kicks John, he punches her, she then throws several marble size fireballs to his face, and he throws baseball size ones to her gut, then Jean comes him  
  
"what on earth is going on here!!!???"  
  
Shocked Angel and John stop fighting, and Angel blows all the fire out  
  
"nothing"  
  
"John Angel you both come w/ me now!"  
  
"yes mamm" 


	3. The Capture

Chapter 3: The Capture After John and Angel's battle in the cafeteria they now argue over who one  
  
"John admit it, you know I'm better and I so won"  
  
"you did not, at most it was tie"  
  
"at most!? Please you wish it were tie I kicked your ass!"  
  
"please you call those sparks you were throwing fireballs? Man I'd love to see how much water you need for a pool"  
  
"sparks!? No, no, no, no, no I didn't use sparks when I got these powers and I certainly ain't using em' now , if you wanna see fire boy I'll show you fire"  
  
"go ahead show me real fire"  
  
Angel gets this evil I'm gonna kill you look in her eyes then again but even stronger than before we see the fire in her eyes and hair, but this time its on her nails too  
  
"ok I can't do that you win"  
  
"man this makes my eyes burn I can't make it go away, move!"  
  
We see the fire come from her eyes and the fire wall, and many marble size fireballs come from her nails then the fire stops, but the picture of the fire remains in her eyes, nails, and hair, so now it only flickers when its about to fire.  
  
"Shit watch were your aiming, you alright?"  
  
"ok I decided no more doing it hurts my eyes to bad  
  
"yeah, but it's by fire you strongest attack"  
  
"then you can have it, it hurts, I'm going outside"  
  
Angel goes outside and John follows slowly still not sure if she's alright. Then we see Toad come from behind and try to grab her, but in quick reaction she kicks back hitting him where the sun don't shine.  
  
"not you again! Help! Someone! John get your ass over here!"  
  
John runs and throws baseball size fireballs at Toad, but they only seem to make him more mad.  
  
"ok John get Scott or someone, wait no, get Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue, we can win I think  
  
John runs to get help and Angel throws Volleyball sized fireball and backs up into a tree and instinctively climbs it, But Toad Being Toad jumps and the branch next to her  
  
"you weren't supposed to do that"  
  
Angel burns the branch behind him and grabs the branch above her, and Toad falls. Then John runs out of the Mansion w/ Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty. Toad loses track of Angel and slimes Bobby, Bobby freezes the gook and John melts it, then Toad smiles, John ,Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue look down and realize that Toad has slimed their feet and they can't move, then Toad grabs Angel and disappears. 


	4. The Turn of an Angel

The Turn of an Angel  
  
The Professor wheels from behind his solid oak desk in front of the discouraged Kitty, John, Rogue, and Bobby  
  
"I know you all meant well, but why didn't you get one of us first? Your powers are still growing give them time, believe me if your powers were advanced enough you would be on the team, however we now have to yet again get another new student from Magneto and as w/ Rogue this isn't done easy. Now you all are to remain in your rooms until further notice"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
We now see Angel in what appears to be the same room that we found Senator Kelly in the movie, Angel sits a corner forming fireballs in her hand then blowing them out, meanwhile she talks to herself  
  
"I wonder if I can melt the bars, if I do can I runaway, no I can't swim well and I know we crossed water and I'm in the exact place I don't wanna be."  
  
Toad comes in to release but when he grabs her arm he brings his hand back really fast as if he had touched a hot stove, Angel gives him a confused look not noticing the temperature of her skin  
  
"what? I ain't got cooties"  
  
"come on"  
  
"you aren't gonna drag me again?"  
  
"Can't your skin's burning"  
  
"what it is?"  
  
Angel touches the bars as she's leaving and they partially melt, she gets a little freaked out then follows Toad. Magneto awaits her at the end of the floating metal sidewalk.  
  
"my child welcome"  
  
"I ain't no ones child, especially not yours."  
  
"yes, quite so"  
  
"my friends are gonna come for me, they've told someone by now"  
  
"do you really think they'll come?"  
  
"of course I do, why?"  
  
"are you so sure they're your friends? One of them wants to fight you all the time and didn't try to help you very much, he has much stronger attacks. And that Bobby all he did was help himself, and believe me I know he has some really strong attacks, and your roommates well they just stood there, and Professor X I know he sensed Toad, he always does, but what did he do, nothing."  
  
"your wrong! They do care about me! And they're gonna come get me!"  
  
"do you really believe that?"  
  
"why do you keep questioning?"  
  
"call them"  
  
"alright"  
  
Angel dials the phone and the professor answers  
  
"professor"  
  
"bye"  
  
a dial tone sounds, she hangs up the phone  
  
"he hung up, they really aren't coming"  
  
"of course not child, if they cared you would still be there, the X-MEN are evil, they took you from the beginning we tried to rescue you but they got to you first, we know your power's full potential, you're safe here, you can trust us, unlike them we do care about you."  
  
"well alright then, but when ya'll tried to get me the first time, he sure looked like he was gonna hurt me"  
  
magneto throws Toad a mad look  
  
"hey, I didn't do nothin I followed her"  
  
"you chased me!"  
  
"you ran! She ran I would've lost her if I didn't run too, and mean you can't expect me to look like the nicest person walking down a dark alley"  
  
"it doesn't matter, she's here now, no one here will hurt you. Now how to get in unnoticed, we need to get those files Charles has"]  
  
"I can get in, I know where they are"  
  
"do you?"  
  
"yeah everyone does, he keeps them in his desk, and the security please it is so easy to dodge, it's a little harder to get by inside, cause when it's dark if a security camera senses and movement the whole place goes into lockdown and all lights come on, but as long as you stay under the camera it won't see you, and outside stay away from statues and the fence"  
  
"good girl" 


	5. Night Invasion

Chapter5: Night Invasion Angel and Toad are sitting in the van waiting for 2:30 AM  
  
"ok now we enter in the back"  
  
"whoa slow down there I don't take orders from someone half my age"  
  
"ok I'm not 13 so I'm not half your age and you can folly MY lead or sit in the van I really don't need back up"  
  
"be my guest"  
  
Angel gives a disgusted look and climbs out of the passenger seat and exits the van. She moves towards the back of the mansion to where there is a small window near the ground she opens it and slides through she is now in what appears to be the basement, she walks around in the dark slowly moving backwards till she hits a figure she gasps, then her mouth is covered  
  
"shhh you don't wanna get heard do you?" Toad releases her mouth  
  
"couldn't wait in the van" whispering of course  
  
"lets just move"  
  
"follow me" They head up some stairs leading them into the kitchen. "listen you hear that" a very soft noise of a machine of some sort moving sounds "that's the camera when the sound stops very briefly we gotta run past it" the sound pauses "go" they run down the hallway and Angel opens a door, they both enter and shut the door behind them. Angel pulls out a drawer on a solid oak desk. "where are they, they aren't here"  
  
"looking for these" Angel turns to a corner and gasps  
  
Toad backs up "shit" 


	6. Caught

Chapter6: Caught The Professor wheels from the dark corner in which he'd been sitting. "Angel I'm surprised, you have so much more potential than this"  
  
"give me the files" Angel holds out her hand  
  
"And what would you do w/ them"  
  
"It's none of your business what I do w/ anything, give me the files!" Toad moves behind the Professor as he's busy talking to Angel  
  
"Angel what did they do to you"  
  
"I learned the truth" Toad hits the Professor from behind knocking him unconscious  
  
"and that's why you bring back up" Toad grabs the files and puts them in his vest jacket thing. All the sudden an alarm sounds when being knocked unconscious the Professor hit a button sounding the alarm. All the students enter the halls and Jean Scott and Storm Make their way around the mansion. Storm waits outside near the front gate, Jean at the nearest door, and Scott makes his way to the office. When Scott rounds the corner to the office he is hit w/ a large beach ball size fireball courtesy of Angel. Toad and Angel run to the front door where Jean is waiting and like a classic scene from the movie is slimed by Toad, however this time he also slings her across the room. The enter outside Where storm sends lighting bolts and great gusts of wind knocking them both off their feet. Angel scrambles off the ground and puts her hands together then slowly pulls them apart making the largest fireball she can and manages to send it storms way. Toad and Angel dash for the van get in and drive off getting to 80 miles an hour in 10 seconds.  
  
Next day at the mansion. The Professor has woken up under the care of Jean who had Scott get he slime off.  
  
"Angel is gone from us now. I don't know what they said or did to her but she seems now to think we are the enemies" The Professor turns and Looks at jean"  
  
"What about the phone call you get yesterday, who was that?"  
  
"It was a wrong number I said goodbye and hung up. Erik has outdone himself this time, he's outsmarted even me. I tried to read her mind it was such a large mess of things then I got knocked out. All I saw was when I entered her mind there was fire everywhere, like her mind was trapped in a burning building I heard her voice but she didn't say much she only said. "the only way to surpass a flame is to defeat it at its core" The next thing I knew I was hit and then I awoke her about 10 minutes ago"  
  
Jean repeats what was said "the only way to surpass a flame is to defeat it at its core. But what does that mean? Fire doesn't have a core, a center, or even middle." Jean sits down tapping her head trying to find the meaning in Angel's saying  
  
"Maybe it is one of those things in which you must think outside the box, or maybe even its time to get the help of our youth."  
  
"I know just which ones to ask" Jean exits the recovery room walks down the hall and enters a class full of teens, Storm is teaching. "Orroro if you don't mind I need to borrow John and in a little while I'll be needing Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby as well.  
  
"Yes, of course. John go, you're still responsible for your homework" John gets up and exits the class w/ Jean. They walk down the hall  
  
"Am I in trouble"  
  
"not hardly, do you consider yourself pretty good w/ riddles"  
  
"a little"  
  
"ok tell me if can interpret this, the only way to surpass a flame is to defeat its core"  
  
"um.well I have to think, we usually do riddles as a group thing we're a pretty good team.  
  
Later that day: In Kitty and Rogue's room, John, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue try to solve the riddle. Rogue writes on a notepad thinking of different meanings  
  
"well fire doesn't have a core though"  
  
"I can run my finger through fire w/o burning my finger" Kitty stands up hoping that she may be onto something "the bottom of fire the blue part it isn't hot, that's the weak spot of fire it doesn't burn."  
  
Bobby laughs to himself "ok so we need to run through Angel's feet and she won't have fire power anymore" Bobby receives a flying pillow to the head thrown by Kitty  
  
At the Brotherhood  
  
Magneto awaits their arrival in the kitchen "did you get he files?"  
  
Toad reaches in his vest and reveals the files as Angel walks behind him shivering  
  
"very good, Are you cold"  
  
Angel enters the kitchen "yes actually I am what is it 10 degrees in here?"  
  
"76 actually, this is wonderful, your powers are getting so strong that the normal heat is cold. When your powers reach their ultimate high we can put you on the sun and you'll ask for a jacket"  
  
"um ok then, can I have a blanket though"  
  
"Just rest child you had a busy day, and what did I tell you about them, they sure were quick to try get rid of you"  
  
"I know attacked me and everything but we won"  
  
"rest now, tomorrow comes to soon" 


	7. Riddle

DISC. I do not own any characters through out this story the only one that belongs to me is Angel. Other than that I own nothing…but I did make some egg nog.  
Chapter 7: Riddle  
"Jean we think we know what the riddle means" John comes running down the stairs with Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue coming down behind him.  
  
"well?" Jean waits patiently for a reply  
  
"ok the only way to surpass a flame. Well surpass is like better than but not being good at English and we aren't either so decided she probably thought what we did, surpass means destroy or something like that" Rogue just simply smiled  
  
"defeat it at its core. Well fire doesn't have a core its not solid. Kitty like Rogue just smiled  
  
"so it being a riddle it makes sense and Kitty made a point that the bottom of a flame the blue part isn't hot you can run your finger through it and not get burnt well you can't leave your finger there then you will get burnt but that's not the point" Bobby leaned against the rail of the stairs  
  
"so in other words if we have to fight Angel we have to get her weak spot which everyone has. If we attack her right after she throws her fire it should hit her pretty hard" This now being said by John they all stand feeling proud of themselves  
  
"So she tells us how to defeat her then, well if you all feel like it they'll be back they missed a file well dropped one actually but you can help, but you have to go through training and can't tell any of the other students"  
  
"yeah sure I'm up for it" –Kitty  
  
"Well I do like her powers, I'm in" –Rogue  
  
"I get to fight her and not can't in trouble, hell yeah" –John  
  
"well, I really have nothing against Angel and I do believe her powers have an advantage over mine however I do know karate so I guess I'm in too" –Bobby  
  
"very well then follow me to the one room in which you've never been" jean signals them to follow her, they walk down a long corridor there is a picture of the president on the wall, jean turns it slightly counterclockwise and a small panel opens up revealing a key pad which Jean types in a code quickly and then the wall pushes out a little then folds up like a garage door, they step into a large white room which for now appears to be empty  
  
"First you will all go one at a time, then teams of two, then a team of all of you. Everyone understand?"   
  
They all nod in agreement   
  
"John your first, see that x in the center of the room, go stand on it when you get your safety suit on, rest of you come w/ me.   
  
John walks over to the X in a black safety suit, and Jean opens a door revealing stairs leading to the control room up top. Jean speaks over an intercom "ok you'll have to defend yourself until you can shut this down" John nods acknowledging he understands "go"   
  
A large metal arm w/ a spherical laser ball thing at the end unfolds from the ceiling and it begins to fire, the first shot goes right by his neck above his left shoulder, he dodges and when the laser moves lower for a closer shot which goes right below his right shoulder and he grabs on and swings himself up top it. Jean swings the laser trying to shake John off then John grabs a fireball in shoves it in the spot where the beams are coming from and then it shuts off having exploded. John raises his arms in victory and everyone else claps, he jumps off and kitty comes down the stairs in her suit as John goes up.  
  
" All right kitty here we go" Jean brings out another mechanical arm with laser and fires 3 shots in a row and 1 knicks her ankle, when the arm moves over head she phases her hand through pulling out some cords that almost instantly shut down the laser. "Very good can kitty come on back"   
  
kitty goes back and Rogue in her suit comes out.  
  
"Ready?" Jean asks Rogue as she's about to start the arm   
  
"no wait can I think real fast?"  
  
"it was a rhetorical question, go"   
  
Same as before a metal arm with laser comes out of the ceiling, but as it unfolds rogue grabs on instantly before it can fire. She takes off her gloves and begins picking the screws as Jean tries to throw her off. With one quick swing rogue loses her balance but still hold on and manages to pull herself back up and she finally gets one screw out and begins of the at the second. Jean rolls the laser up words so now it's pointing at rogue, rogue kicks it so it faces downward again and as it begins to roll back up the second screw come off and falls to the ground "and you thought you needed time to think? Get on back here. "All right last but not least, Bobby your up   
  
"good job "Bobby congratulates rogue as he goes down and she comes up the stairs  
  
"thanks"  
  
"OK then... Begin" the same arm with laser comes down the Bobby freezes it over Jean fires through it in almost hits him. Bobby begins to run around the circles but Jean follows every move she begins to fire at him and she almost hits his foot suddenly he quickly backs up and freezes the arm in the places where it bends and moves, this allows arm to no longer move and Bobby freezes screws to laser can't turn. Bobby hops up top the laser and freezes an ice sickle on the laser, breaks it off and walks over to where the main gears are and stabs them shutting down the laser arm thing.  
  
"alright come on back" Jean calls him back  
  
Bobby hops off and runs up into the control room.  
  
"Now it's obvious to me that you all have your own very unique ways of doing things, not that it matters because you all completed your tasks. Aright this time your task will be more challenging, however I will grant you a partner. Kitty you're with Rogue, John you're with Bobby, and guys you're first. So if you'll head on down there you can start on my go. And girls don't try to learn from their mistakes your task is 100 percent different from theirs. Alright on each wall is located a red button, your task is too push them all. Go"  
  
On the word the guys split Bobby goes to the right and John heads left. However once the pressure was off the X the floor slid upwards making John slide Bobby's way as Bobby tumbles front wards over his head crashing onto the wall, when finally able to stand again Bobby pushes the first button and the floor levels out.  
  
As John and Bobby make their way to the button across the room a laser bot comes out of the wall above the first button and begins firing at them. Bobby and John both head back to the X but then the X raises up about 8 feet and begins to spin rapidly  
  
"ok how 'bout on the count of 3 we hump off and head for whatever wall we end up facing" John looks to Bobby for a reply to his statement  
  
"alright and we'll destroy that laser thing later"  
  
The laser comes up above them and fires more  
  
"if we can live that long 1, 2, 3" –John  
  
They both jump off kinda crooked from being dizzy. John reaches the button he's facing and the lights go off, then a loud whistle sounds and freezing air covers the floor freezing it, john not noting turns around to where Bobby is and he slips and falls.  
  
"John I know you like it dark when you're asleep and all but it would be nice if I knew where the bot that shooting at me is"  
  
John gets a fireball in his had emitting a soft glow of light then he sees the bot and shoots the ball at it blowing it up. John creates another ball of fire and walks over to Bobby very carefully so he doesn't fall, using the fire for light Bobby hits the 3rd button. Upon this button being hit the unexpected happens the wall w/ the 4th and final button is now covered w/ red buttons exactly like the one they're to push.  
  
A sign of hope appears because the lights come on and this ice finally melts. Bobby and John make a mad dash towards the final button, they hit all the buttons they can however no luck can remain good. For every button they hit that isn't the one they're supposed to a laser bot comes out  
  
"Shit this ain't gonna work. Ok new plan you destroy the bots I'll push the buttons" Bobby waits for John's reply to his offer  
  
"why me"  
  
"you have an easier time destroying them"  
  
"fine"  
  
Bobby continues pushing buttons while John creates and throws numerous fire balls at the bots. Finally Bobby hits the correct button and John destroys the final bot. The room turns to normal  
  
"Great job guys, you handled yourselves very well. Training isn't easy, you have to learn that you can't always tell what your opponent is going to do. Girls you task will be"   
  
The room now fills up w/ water about 10 feet deep. There are 5 circular floating pads 4 in each corner of the room and the X has raised up in the center.  
  
"like the guys, you will have to press each button, however you must also get the water out of the room."  
  
Jean uses he powers to lift Rogue and Kitty onto the X  
  
"on my go, Go!"  
  
Rogue briefly touches kitty's face absorbing some of her powers, then they jump off the platform which then sinks back to the bottom where it originally was. Unlike Bobby and John, Kitty and Rogue move together. Since Rogue can now use Kitty's powers the phase up from under the platform w/ the first button. Kitty pushes the button and now the water increases its depth to about 30 feet.  
  
"Kitty no offense or anything but uh I'm pretty sure Jean said that we wanted to get rid of the water"  
  
"you know just shut-up" Kitty says playfully  
  
They jump off the platform and swim to platform 2, when rogue hits the button a large whirl pool forms in the center off all the buttons causing everything swirl in a circle.  
  
"Rogue you know what that's worse then what I did, how the heck are we supposed to get to the other platforms now?"  
  
"we can uh I don't know, lets move onto part 2 and worry about the buttons later, I have an idea to get the water out. I'll get in the control room zap John and use his power to evaporate the water"  
  
"well we can try it"  
  
Rogue phases up behind John and touches the back of his neck then goes back in the water w/ kitty. Rogue creates as many fireballs as she can and she tosses them all in random spots in the water, by the time the power runs out the water level is down to around 8 feet, however the whirlpool still remains. Kitty and Rogue swim through the whirlpool and manage to pull themselves up on the 3rd platform. When kitty presses the button the water level rises yet again, Kitty pushes Rogue off the platform onto the 4th platform.   
  
Rogue quickly pushes the final button, and upon pressing the button all of the platforms disappear making rogue and kitty fall back into the water and w/ the water having raised Kitty and Rogue now float in 18 foot water, and since the water ain't deep enough rogue can't zap John again.  
  
"Rogue what are we gonna do? No wait I change my mind I've got an idea, zap me again and we'll swim down get against the wall and let the water flow through us to outside"  
  
"guess its worth a shot"  
  
Rogue again zaps kitty and they get against the wall and much to everyone surprise kitty's idea works and in little time all the water is outside  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE BROTHERHOOD  
"Maaaaaggggggggggnnnnneeeeeeetttttoooooooo!!!" Magneto hears his name being called from Angel's room, actually everybody heard and all run to her room  
  
"Good god child what on earth is it?" Magneto stand sin angel's doorway w/ everyone else behind him. Angel is curled in a ball wrapped up in a bunch of blankets in front of the heater  
  
"I'm freezing and the thermostat don't go any higher"  
  
"It's over 110 degrees in here"  
  
"I don't care if its 210 degrees in here I'm cold and need a warmer room"  
  
"everyone back to your duties, child your room is as warm as everyone else's, Mystique you stay"  
  
"Don't you have a fireplace in your room?"  
  
"yes I do, however its in my room, I can have a fireplace built in your room, it would be ready in a week"  
  
"but I'm cold now"  
  
"have your powers really grown that intense? This is wonderful, but your not getting my room"  
  
"ok look at me, my lips are freakin blue I'm shiverin like crazy, but I could be warm but no I can't have the warm room, but I'll make you a deal magsy you give me your room and I won't go back to the x-mansion where I know I'd get a warm room"  
  
"you wouldn't dare"  
  
"oh wouldn't I, we both know I'm good 4 changin sides"  
  
"fine, but only until we have a fireplace built in here" Mystique chuckles to herself but is overheard by Magneto "Do you find something funny"  
  
Still giggling w/ a smile she's trying to keep to herself she replies to magneto "Of course not, nothing here is funny"  
  
"I didn't think so" Magneto turns around and walks towards the kitchen  
  
"what did you think was funny" Angel questions Mystique  
  
"well I'm not telling him this, but if he switches rooms w/ you my room will be larger than his, I have the master bedroom, the room you're moving into is just a living room with a door. And I find that quite funny"  
  
"yeah I guess it is" Angel smiles  
  
"Angel! Toad! Report to the kitchen now!" Magneto pages Angel and Toad over an intercom system.   
  
"what now?" Angel questions magneto forgetting who shes talking to   
  
"The both of you lost the most important file of all that you brought to me, you must have dropped it"  
  
"I thought u said you counted them all?" Angel questions Toad  
  
"I did while we were in the office"  
  
"err you should've counted them in the van!"  
  
"quiet both of you, I'm sure Charles has located the file by now and knows we'll be after it. I'm sending all of you to retrieve it, be ready to go tomorrow morning"  
"alrighttttt" angel replies shivering  
  
"are you still cold?"-magneto  
  
"I don'tttt know whattt it isssss I just keepppp gettinggg colderrrrr"  
  
Magneto's eyes grow large and Toad just stares in shock "good lord child"  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
  
"Great job girls. Good usage of your powers. Now I know I told all of you that you would have one large thing to do as a group however that's not going to happen today I've just been alerted by the professor that training needs to be over and if you're going to help you need to go to bed now"  
  
"its only 7:45"  
  
"Bobby I'm aware of the time, but if you're going to help us you need to go to bed now" Everyone mutter fine and they all exit to their rooms. The professor wheel in front of Jean  
  
"I've been reading Angel's mind, it seems that we're going to be up for quite a battle tomorrow"  
  
"how strong has she become?"  
  
"stronger than most, if only we could reach her, help her control these powers they're advancing far too fast for her to understand how to control them she's almost fire itself"  
  
"so she really was referring to herself in that riddle?"  
  
"every last word. Make sure not to kill her, just get her back" 


	8. The Honest Truth

Chapter 8: The Honest Truth  
Dawn the next day: Scott wakes up Rogue, Bobby, John, and Kitty "Everyone up, Storm spotted them 15 miles north of here, your suits are on your bed get dressed, and girls no make-up no times"  
  
The students slowly drag themselves outta bed, the girls grab their suits and head to the bathroom  
  
"Jean I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore" Rogue approaches Jean  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine"   
  
Out the window a Black SUV comes flying down the road and swerves to a halt just inches from the gate. A shivering and almost blue Angel hops out of the car, she puts her hands on the bars of the gate and in 5 minutes there's is no gate left just a pile of liquid iron. Everyone else exits the car. (Now normally they wouldn't make an attempt like this during the day, however they know that they were being expected and quite frankly don't care)  
  
Magneto approaches an intercom by the front door "Come on Charles bring the file where we can see it, or we'll come in there and get it"  
  
To much of everyone's surprise Professor opens the door, however, Behind him stands 7 mutants ready to fight "Eric good of you to drop by, we were expecting you. Though I'm not just going to give you this file and we don't have to fight, just take what you already have and go home  
  
"Charles you cease to amaze me, you know as well as I do that its that file there that contains the information I need. And if you won't give it to me like it or not you will fight me"  
  
"you're in over your head, we've got you out numbered" Jean, Storm, Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and John advance forward towards Magneto standing on the sides of the professor  
  
"Numbers mean nothing we've got a lot more in strength" Toad, Mystique, Sabertooth, and Angel come from behind the melted gate and stand next to magneto "and you do remember Angel don't you? She's become quite strong, she can beat anyone and everyone you see here, and yes Charles you and me too"  
  
"Angel you look a little blue" John speaks to Angel trying to piss her off  
  
"jealous? 'Cause you know well as I do it's because I'm stronger"  
  
"Please I let you win that fight"  
  
"oh so now you admit I won"  
  
"no that is not what I meant"  
  
"Well then, Charles I hope you're ready for the fight from hell" Immediately at those words Angel turn and approaches Scott, who is closest to the professor, and before he can do anything she kicks vertically up his chin knocking him down, she moves behind the professor and wraps her left arm around his neck and forms a fireball in her right hand  
  
"Now whoever has the file hand them to Magneto now! And if you don't guess who's seen all of this battle they're going too" Storm motions to move behind Angel "If anyone tries to get me before the file are handed over your professor won't live through this, so back up Storm!  
  
"Don't listen to her, keep the file. I know she won't she won't do it" The professor mutters these words as Scott almost moves towards Magneto  
  
Angel chuckles to herself "well then Hun you obviously don't know me very well"  
"Angel you're no murderer"  
  
"Then you didn't check up on my past when I came here did you? The police were after a 17 yr. old girl named Charlene Dates namely me, but I moved changed my name and lived in that apartment that is now burnt to the ground, If Magneto ain't got those files in 2 seconds I swear I'll do it"  
  
Scott looks at Jean who nods' knowing Angel was telling truth. Scott Takes out the file and regrettably hands it to Magneto  
  
"Good boy Scott, now Charles if you'll excuse us we've work to do, Angel come on we're getting you a couple more heaters, blue doesn't look good on you" They all get in the car and drive off  
  
"Scott why did you give him the file, on that file there is 100 hundred names of the most recent mutants cerebro has found, and where they're located, now that magneto has this information there's no telling what he'll do"  
  
"I'm sorry professor I couldn't let Angel kill you"  
  
"Like I said she wouldn't have, she's too scared to kill"  
  
"But professor I sensed she was telling the truth about the police being after her and her name being Charlene"  
  
"She was telling the truth, but the police weren't after her for murder, they were after her for starting a animal shelter w/o a license saying she was allowed. But I suppose she knew that if she didn't say what the police were after her for we would know she was telling the truth. But why are you all still here? Go and get that file."  
  
Everyone heads quickly to the room in which the x-jet sleeps. They eventually locate Magneto on a cliff above the beach where a helicopter awaits the brotherhood's return. The x-jet lands cutting off the brotherhood's way to the helicopter  
"Don't you ever give up?" Magneto questions them as they come off the jet"  
  
"John you and Bobby take care of Angel, Kitty you and Rogue take Mystique, Storm you take Toad, I'll take care of Magneto, Jean, Sabertooth"  
  
"Alright Angel lets finish that little fight of ours" John challenges Angel  
  
Angel smirks, and now what you've all been waiting, what Magneto and Toad saw in the last chapter, Angel becomes fire, her figure becomes black and every inch of her body is fire "let's go"  
  
Angel does a back flip creating a fireball twice her size and fires it, knocking Bobby and John down w/ a fiery blaze  
  
"ok that's really hot I mean really hot"-Bobby  
  
Angel kneels on the ground and presses two fingers on the ground that form a line of fire that turns and encircles John and Bobby so that now they have a circular wall of fire surrounding them  
  
"Yo Jean how are we supposed to get her if she doesn't stop using her power"  
  
"John I'm kinda busing here" Sabertooth backslaps her knocking her 10 feet in the air and w/ a thud to the ground…Jean uses her powers and levitates him over the cliff and well releases him. Jean turn back to where John and Bobby are… Bobby freezes angel's fire wall that surround them, catches Angel off guard and makes a beautiful ice sculpture of her, however its almost instantly begins melting due to her high body temperature…however by the time she defrosts she is no longer fire  
  
"John get her now!!" –Bobby  
  
John runs at Angel and slams into her hard as he can, if she hadn't caught herself she'd be lying next to Sabertooth  
  
"Toad help me!!" Toad slimes storms whole face and advances towards Angel and is just about to pull her up when Scott shoots Magneto into a tree.  
  
"Toad leave her, he's got the file, that's more important its for the greater good, she's expendable" Toad looks back towards Angel mouths sorry and runs up behind Scott starting a battle between them as Jean tries to get the slime off Storm.  
  
Angel loses her grip w/ one hand "ahhhh help!" he second hand begins to slip  
  
"Bobby I'm gonna have to be an idiot I can't let her fall"  
  
"you put her there!"  
  
"But she wasn't supposed to fall, just grab my feet" John and Bobby runs towards the end of the cliff and John dives off as Angel loses grip w/ her second hand, John luckily catches her however bobby begins to slide towards the end of the cliff not being able to hold that much wait"  
  
"Rogue zap the cat and give a hand here" Rogue takes off her glove as Kitty distracts Sabertooth and Rogue manages to touch his face absorbing his power, then she puts her glove back on and helps Bobby pull John and Angel up. Scott blast Mystique and Toad   
  
"Angel get the files you're the only one still able"-Magneto  
  
"Angel don't you see Magneto doesn't care about you, didn't you hear him, expendable. No one w/ us is expendable its not survival of the fittest" -Jean  
  
"Angel their lying to you, who took care of you through these hard times w/ your power…we did and you know it. They abandoned you. Didn't even try to locate you"-Magneto  
  
"Angel come on you're smart enough to see that he's lying to you, he only wanted you for your mutation he couldn't care less about you, he was willing to let you fall off the cliff for a meaningless file"-Storm  
  
"angel"-magneto  
  
"angel"-Cyclops  
  
"angel"-magneto  
  
"angel"-Jean  
  
Angel covers her ear and kneels on the ground w/ hear head down, being so confused she yells, then what do ya know back into flames. Then she creates a fireball the size of a two story building and sends it towards the brotherhood, then she passes out 


	9. The Chosen Life

Chapter 9: The Chosen Life  
Angel sits in the front yard on a fountain watching a few people rebuild the fence she had melted the day before, Jean walks by and sits down  
  
"hey, mind if I sit" Angel shakes her head "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"fine I guess"  
  
"You no that it doesn't matter what you did"  
  
"I'm sorry, he tricked I mean I called you guys and the professor hung up on me and then no one showed up so I only assumed he was right"  
  
"that was his point, but you meant so much to us not because of your gift but because of just so you"  
  
"thanks Jean it means a lot"  
  
"However if you're not ready yet to be in a place to stay, if this isn't a life you're happy with you're welcome to leave if you want"  
  
"that's nice to know but I'm happy hear this is the life I choose, I'm safe and I can learn from my mistakes"  
  
"Well I need to get back inside but you sure you're alright?"  
  
"yeah I'm fine" Jean gets up and walks back inside as Bobby and John come out. Angel stands up and walks over "John can I talk to you?"  
  
"yeah sure, I'll be back in a minute…so what's up"  
  
Angel kisses him on the cheek  
  
"what was that for?"  
  
"for not letting me fall, when you should've"  
  
"ah truth be told I never wanted to even knock u that close to the cliff, I couldn't let you fall, but uh there was another reason"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'll admit when you came here I didn't like you because I knew that u had fire power and uh I could tell that you were gonna be stronger than me…but when they took you I realized sumthin"  
  
"what did you realize"  
  
"oh gosh now I feel like an idiot, well Angel I realized that I really liked you and it killed me that I was gonna have to fight you as an enemy"  
  
Angel meets John's eyes w/ a bright smile "just shut-up" She kisses him   
  
  
  
  
THE END  
Hahahahaha finally finished but look back in a few days and I'll have a pic of angel 


	10. here's angel

Here it is everyone, a simple example of what Angel looks like.  
  
Go to www.geocities.com/carol_manson666/night_vision.html  
  
And you shall see a brief drawing or angel I hope this doesn't screw up your vision of her. 


End file.
